Creatures of the Lake
*The Paternoster Gang is at home. It is 8.35 PM. Someone knocks on the door. Vastra: Strax, open it. Strax: Yes, ma'am. *Strax opens the door. In front of him is the commissioner. Commissioner: Hello Strax. Can I speak to Vastra? Strax: Why? Commissioner: It is something important. Strax: Can't it wait? Commissioner: No! *Vastra comes to the door. Vastra: What is it, commissioner. Commissioner: There are people disappearing. Loads of people. Vastra: Do you have any more information? Commissioner: Yes, they all disappear at night when they go and visit the lake. Lake Blackmouth. Vastra: How very strange. We will investigate at once. At Lake Blackmouth Jenny: There isn't any blood. Fisherman: Are you investigating? Vastra: Yes! Fisherman: You now what is weird? Everytime people disappear they take a rowing boat and then they disappear and the rowing boat just floats empty in the water. Jenny: Lets get a rowing boat and investigate! Strax: Or we blow the whole lake up with grenades! Vastra: Lets do Jenny's plan. In the rowing boat Jenny: Vastra, where did you get the rowing boat? Vastra: The fisherman sold it to me. Just 20 pounds. Why? Jenny: There a small hole in it. Vastra: That's why it was so cheap! Strax: When I get my gun on him...! Vastra: Strax! Jenny: The fisherman... He's gone! Vastra: I think he knows a lot more about those disappearences. Did you see his face? Jenny: No, he was wearing a hat. Vastra: Neither did I. Strax: Look! *A strange creature the size of a bus comes out of the water. Jenny: RUN!!! Vastra: We can't! Strax: If you had alowed me to take a gun... Jenny: Strax, just... Shut up! *The creature shows his massive teeth. Vastra: Swim! As fast as you can! *They all swim as fast as they can. They arrive at land just in time. Jenny: That was close! Vastra: We have to find that fisherman! *When they go back home, they don't realise that they are being watched. Back at home. Jenny: Madam? Vastra: Yes? Jenny: Someone is watching our house. Vastra: Strax? Strax: Yes? Vastra: Someone is looking at our house. Go and catch that person. Strax: Can I use my weapons? Vastra: NO!!! Strax: Stupid..... Silly..... Jenny: I think its the fisherman. Outside Strax: Got ye! Unknown person: What? *The unknown person escapes. Vastra: It was the fisherman. Jenny: Lets follow him! In a laboratory Fisher: Who are these guys? Vastra: You are under arrest! *She points a gun at the man. Fisherman: May I introduce myself? My name is Stanley Fullmind. Professor Stanley Fullmind. *He throws a hammer against Vastra's hand. She screams out of pain. Then he gets the gun. Fullmind: You three wont go anywhere! Jenny: What are you doing? What are these creatures? Fullmind: A few years ago, I found a small meteorite. It containt alien DNA. I used it to create my own monsters. With them I am going to take over the world! Vastra: What about the missing people? Fullmind: I need something to feed my monsters! Jenny: Monsters? Fullmind: Yes, there are 12! And the good thing is - you can only kill it with sunlight. Vastra: Ah, ha! Fulmind: I should not have said that! But your going to die so, I can just tell you! Everymorning I feed them sleeping powder. Theyt go to sleep for 12 hours. They then wake up! Hahahahahahaha! Jenny: He's mad! Fullmind: Where is that patato-head? *Strax hits Fullmind on the head, from behind him. Strax: That will teach you to call me patato-head, you stupid Human scum! Vastra: Well done, Strax! *Vastra and Strax go to the police, while Jenny stays with, the knock-out, Fullmind. Some later he is arrested. In the morning, nobody feeds the animals with sleeping-powder and they die. At the policestation Commissioner: Thanks to you guys we found him! Again, thanks! Vastra: It was nothing, commissioner. Jenny: Look! Fullmind escaped! Strax: That Human scum! When I get him in my hands... Vastra: Well, he can't create the monsters again. We destroyed all the alien DNA. One day we'll get him. Yes, one day... Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang